


Exquisite Flavors

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Baker!Kaito, Cakeverse AU, Cannibalism, Customer!Ouma, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Please read the author's notes before diving into the content for the love of everything, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tasting is where the magic begins, after all.





	Exquisite Flavors

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm anon right now but I'm back with another content! This is pretty different than my usual posts. I'm going to elaborate some information on what you're about to read so you don't get confused along the way. This AU was introduced to me by my friends and translator friends. I fell in love with this one guys, I just had to make something for it! To put it simply this is what Cakeverse is: 
> 
> "Cakeverse is that wonderful popular au in jpn fandom that is basically A/B/O but with cannibalism. All people are divided into two types: Cakes and Forks. Cakes, as you can probably guess, smell and taste sweet, I'm pretty sure cakes themselves don't know about it  
> so usually there's a scene where one person takes a looong whiff of their scent and tries to bite them." 
> 
> I wanted to know more about this particular trope but with what we got for now, I have to ballpark some stuff for worldbuilding so I'm readying a more extensive fic for this au. Consider this fic an Alternate Universe of ( here comes the reveal, drumroll please ) Mafia Cakeverse! Ta-da! 
> 
> Anyways, I might remove the anon someday. But not now. Who knows? 
> 
> Also I'd like to shoutout to my dearest friends and family who encouraged me to make this stuff! You guys are the best! Cow cult forever!

In a world where devotion means everything, the definition goes literal. To love someone inside and out, from the surface of the skin to the deep middle where the bone marrow lies... it was rare as a love so selfless that does not ask for anything in return. Pure, this kind of love was depicted by mass and adored by humans starved for such affection, no matter how bloody and messy it gets.   
  
A love equally given, if not more.   
  
Devouring your willing lover being the most intimate thing to ever experience, feeling absolute trust thrum in their veins as their blood made its way to their fated mate...   
  
Momota Kaito doesn't really understand it.   
  
He haven't considered finding his mate, much more dreamt about it. All he knew is that the population will drastically lose a lot of Cakes at this rate if the romantic cannibalism trend keeps going. Not everyone is ready with losing limbs as well, too. Medicine and prosthetics are high in demand and it's still a threat to the grave mortality it poses. Will Forks even eat Forks when things come down to it?   
  
Shaking his head, he closes the article on his phone to go back to the task at hand; baking.   
  
His method isn't normal deeming that this is a commission like the rest. Breaking down the samples given is the more complicated part. Skinning the flesh, pulverizing the bone and draining the blood...it depends on what he's given and he tries his best to work on what he's got. And then the tasting comes next.  
  
Tasting is where the magic begins, after all.  
  
Momota is aware that not everyone is willing to let themselves be tasted before their mates has done so, same goes for said mates who wanted to pick this alternative. Maybe when the robotic advancement can give accurate tasting in human stead, he'd allow it. This...this is important for a safer alternative. His baking business isn't really in a good spot right now, but he hopes for the best that it prospers for the sake of people.  
  
That love _doesn't have to eat or give a piece_ just to prove true devotion.  
  
The baker begins to taste the blood, letting the sweetness linger on his tongue. Interesting, he thinks as he jotted down the description as creamy with strong hints of blueberry. This one might as well pass off as another cheesecake case, but he'll have to chew on the flesh to confirm his theory. Sometimes the consistency lies in how long the flavors last on flesh, to see if it's mild or almost none like most cake base goes. Even the bone is not a detail to be missed. Licking his lips, he knows this one is going to be a fun project. The given reason behind this particular cake he's making was really unique and thought provoking. _"I want the people I care for to know how much I mean to them. And no, I don't have a mate yet. I want to give this cake to my family as a tangible stead."_   
  
A special kind of platonic love...it's beautiful to see with his own eyes.  
  
"I see you're having fun with my meat." A familiar voice speaks up, to which Momota isn't surprised anymore. The guy comes to check his work almost everyday, curiosity sparkling in those lilac eyes as he watched Momota do his job until he paid to have his own made. As persistent as the guy was, never did he ever disturb him while he worked, unlike the reporters who dropped by to give publicity to his bakery. Unintended or not, the pun makes the baker snort in amusement.   
  
"Yeah, sure. It's different from what I usually get. I feel like yours is complicated." Momota teased.   
  
"Soooooo you're telling me I'm delicious and one of a kind? I'm so flattered, we're not even dating yet!" The guy teases back, effectively catching Momota off guard.   
  
Dating? _Him?_ "Y-Yeah well...that's only if you really want to..." Kaito stammers out.   
  
The guy raised his eyebrow for a while before his grin grew like a mischievous cat's, playful and no malice in sight. "Okay, that settles it! If you can do eight a.m. at the ice cream shop downtown, then maaaaaybe I'll consider it!" He flings a card at Momota and smiles again when the card was caught. "Goodbye, Momota-chan!" Reading the neat card, the cursive print shows the name Ouma Kokichi along with the number below.   
  
Momota couldn't help but be amused with the ordeal and smiled as he kept the card in his pocket, before going back to his task.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think~


End file.
